blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Jubei Mitsuyoshi/Quotes
Character Introduction *''How 'bout we do a little sparin'? Ya managed to keep up with me. Impressive, kid.'' Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Jubei: Leaving my back to you, Ragna. Now let's go. :Ragna: Got it. Don't push yourself too hard, Master. Jin Kisaragi :Jubei: Let's take a look-see and find out if you can handle the Power of Order. :Jin: Don't waste your time. There's no doubt in my mind. Platinum the Trinity :Sena: Don't worry, Master Jubei. We'll protect you. :Luna: Bring it! I won't let you lay a finger on Master Jubei! :Jubei: Ah shucks. I can always count on you two. Nine the Phantom :Nine: I haven't seen you in action in a while, darling. :Jubei: Stop flirtin'! Focus on the battle. Six Heroes (If Hakumen, Platinum, Nine, and Jubei are involved in the match) :Nine: My, what a lovely bunch of nostalgic faces. :Jubei: Never thought we'd see four of the Six Heroes gather in this day of age. :Luna: What's that?! You guys taking about Luna? Huh?! :Hakumen: Words no longer bear meaning. If you wish to converse...then do so with your weapon! Persona 4 Arena Yukiko Amagi :Jubei: Don't worry. If it comes down to it, I'll keep you safe. :Yukiko: Mister Kitty, thank you. I'll give you some catnip when this is over. Kanji Tatsumi :Kanji: You don't want to get hurt. Just leave this one to me. :Jubei: Hmph! Don't count me out yet whippersnapper! Teddie : Teddie: Don't you DARE try to take my place as the mascot! : Jubei: The hell're you talkin' about? Tohru Adachi : Jubei: These folks need an attitude adjustment. : Adachi: Oh, lighten up. Cats are supposed to be relaxed! Under Night In-Birth Waldstein :Waldstein: Stand aside! This is too much for your tiny frame to take. :Jubei: Well I guess I'm used to being underestimated. Orie Ballardiae :Jubei: Well here they come. Are you ready? :Orie: Of course. I shall carry out my mission right here, right now. Merkava :Merkava: Your aid is unnecessary. My hunger is beyond mercy! Guuuuuuuoooohh! :Jubei: '' Hate to tell ya, but that ain't really my thing.'' RWBY Blake Belladonna :Jubei: Something wrong? You look awfully unmotivated. :Blake: No, I just want to finish reading my book. Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki : Akatsuki: Ah, a sword-wielding cat... I'm clearly delirious. : Jubei: Don't worry, I won't slow ya down none. Victory Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Jubei: Come on now. You're just rough around the edges as ever. :Ragna: Who cares? We won, didn't we? Jin Kisaragi :Jubei: Interesting. So that's your answer, huh? :Jin: Tch, you're the most annoying cat I know. Platinum the Trinity :is said; Platinum simply glomps Jubei Nine the Phantom :Nine: Aw.. finished already? That's no fun. :Jubei: *sigh* I have one crazy wife... Persona 4 Arena Yukiko Amagi :Yukiko: Having two tails must be so convenient for cooking. :Jubei: I can't tell if you're making fun of me or not. Kanji Tatsumi :Jubei: That's the end of that. Take stock of your abilities. :Kanji: Aww man, I just... I just want to pet him! Teddie : Teddie: Heh heh! Nobody can match up to MY charm! : Jubei: Whatever you say, kid... Tohru Adachi : Jubei: Ya need more training. Again! : Adachi: Sheesh. What a slave driver. Under Night In-Birth Waldstein :Jubei: Hmph. That about wraps it up. :Waldstein: Huh, I see. You're quite the trickster. Orie Ballardiae :Orie: Impressive technique. As I'd expect of a seasoned warrior. :Jubei: Well missy, you're not the only one with a mission. Merkava :Merkava: Pathetic. What a fragile body you have. :Jubei: It ain't the body that matters. It's all about the mindset. RWBY Blake Belladonna :Blake: *sigh* Now I can get back to reading. :Jubei: Leaving so soon? Heh... kids these days... Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki : Jubei: Thinkin' a little more clearly now? : Akatsuki: It seems an apology is in order... Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Jubei: Alright, sit your behind down right there. Didja forget everything I taught ya? You really call that "fighting"? Fine then, guess we gotta start all over from the very beginnin'. Get yourself ready. :Ragna: Urk... Cut me some slack, Master... Jin Kisaragi :Jubei: You've got heaps of potential. You'd be even more fun to train than your big brother. :Jin: Don't patronize me, feline. The last thing I need is your instruction. Platinum the Trinity :Luna: Hey Sena! Stop hugging Master Jubei! It's my turn! :Sena: Aww, but you were hugging him so much earlier... :Jubei: Gee... They're almost more of a handful than those enemies were... Nine the Phantom :Nine: That's my man. I just fell in love with you all over again. :Jubei: You're my one and only. There are, uh... all sorts of reasons I'd never want a divorce. Persona 4 Arena Yukiko Amagi :Yukiko: Thank you for protecting me, Mister Kitty... As I promised... Here, catnip. :Jubei: Why do ya just have that on ya? ...Not that I'm complainin'. Thanks. Kanji Tatsumi :Kanji: ...Er, uh hey. Can I ask you a little favor? Can I... squeeze you? Just once? You look so fluffy, that fur is just calling my name! :Jubei: Sorry, you're gonna wanna ask somebody else. But if ya really wanna, er, squeeze me, you've gotta surpass me first. Teddie : Teddie: Now that I think about it, we're different enough to be a mascot TEAM! Whaddaya say? Think the world's ready for Team Bearcat? : Jubei: I dunno about the world, but I'm sure as hell not. Tohru Adachi : Jubei: We all face dark nights of the soul now and then. We're fragile creatures, doomed to failure. But that's why training so important! If you wanna succeed, you gotta have the strength to face your weaknesses. : Adachi: Haha. Well said. You're more human than I could ever be, cat. Under Night In-Birth Waldstein :Jubei: Ain't no point in focusin' just on strength or speed. Ya need technique to really make 'em sing. If ya only think size matters, then ya ain't gonna win. :Waldstein: Pah, spoken like a true weakling. Strength is the essence of battle -- turn your back on it, and you will never know true power. Orie Ballardiae :Orie: So this is why you continue to fight... Not for yourself, but to build a future for all of us... May the light of salvation shine upon your soul. :Jubei: Sorry, but I ain't lookin' for salvation. I just wanna get things squared away, for my own sake. Merkava :Merkava: I serve my beastial body, devouring as my instincts command. There is no room for questioning. :Jubei: Nah, I've seen ya question your consciousness. Ya haven't thrown your human mind away just yet. RWBY Blake Belladonna :Jubei: Deception's just a start. It's only worth a damn once you've managed to limit your opponent's options. If ya don't learn how to do that, you're only gonna beat weaker opponents. :Blake: I get it, I get it... Please just let me read in peace... Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki : Akatsuki: I was shocked by your appearance, but once you drew the blade, I knew I was working with a formidable warrior. Do forgive me for my initial rudeness. : Jubei: Ah, don't sweat it. Nowadays, I'm just a babysitter for my no-good disciple. Still, I'm not about to let some fresh-faced soldier boy show me up. Category:Quotes